Building a Life
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Picard turned around, surprised that he didn't even make it to his chair before she spoke. "What is it, Beverly?" he asked grabbing her hands lightly to bring her to the short couch in the room. When she sat down her head bowed as well. Picard refused to let go of one of her hands at that point. When Beverly couldn't make eye contact, he knew it was cause for concern.
1. The News

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any part of the Star Trek series.

**Building a Life**

**Chapter 1**

She was on a first name basis with the Captain. When they were in trouble she would yell out his name while the other senior staff yelled out 'Captain' or 'Picard'. In tamer situations, she gave respect as it was due and called him by his rank, including when she called for him over the comm system. She had the second longest relationship with him besides Guinan of all on the ship. That usually didn't give her pause but today she wondered if their friendship was strong enough to withstand a shot in the gut no matter her own opinions on the news. They weren't in a position to accept the consequences easily, but he had a right to know and she couldn't bear keeping this secret.

Beverly walked down the corridor to the turbolift that would bring her to the Bridge. Unfortunately, he was on duty right now and having had the night to contemplate, she didn't want to wait any longer. This morning before their shifts would have been ideal if she hadn't been otherwise occupied, but now was all she had. Upon entering the lift she was alone but two floors up another joined her.

"Good morning, Beverly."

"Good morning, Deanna. How is your day going?"

"Fine. Not too many appointments this morning, so morale seems to be in good shape so far. Yours?" the Betzaoid answered, carefully watching her friend because of the odd feeling she sensed from her.

"I was feeling a little ill earlier but I'm alright now. Thank you," Beverly smiled at her for only a brief moment. Brief enough, that Deanna could tell something was amiss.

"What brings you to the Bridge?"

"I missed breakfast with the Captain this morning because of my illness so I'm going to express my condolences. Also there's a small bout of food poisoning going around the ship he needs to be briefed on," the doctor explained without a blink of an eye.

"Uh huh..."

Beverly felt Deanna was on to her but she kept her poker face in play, eyes staring dead ahead at the crack between the doors, praying their journey was close to an end so they could stop this foolish scrutinization. She didn't want to talk to Deanna before the Captain. The turbolift doors opened to reveal the starboard side of the Bridge and the red-head made a swift departure from her friend, made easier with her longer legs.

She made her way to the Captain, careful not to seem hurried or confrontational. "Captain, may I talk to you for a moment?" hoping he would fall back on his predictable behaviors and take the conversation to his Ready Room so she didn't arise any suspicion from the crew by requesting a private audience.

"Of course, Doctor. Number One, you have the Bridge," Picard said as he stood up. He pulled his shirt down unconsciously and led the way to his Ready Room. Immediately after the doors hissed shut behind them, Beverly dropped all formalities.

"Jean-Luc, I have some very important news to tell you," she started, her eyes staring at him as her hands began to wring themselves.

Picard turned around, surprised that he didn't even make it to his chair before she spoke. What was so important that she rushed right into the conversation? "What is it, Beverly?" he asked grabbing her hands lightly to bring her to the short couch in the room. When she sat down her head bowed as well. Picard refused to let go of one of her hands at that point. When Beverly couldn't make eye contact, he knew it was cause for concern. "Beverly?" he asked again, voice quieter, friendlier.

"Remember a couple months back when we were stopped at Starbase 21?"

"Yes. We were delivering some cargo and had a crew rotation."

"Do you remember what happened that night after the ship orchestra performed, Jean-Luc?" Beverly asked, voice quieter than the last time. She was secretly happy but uncertain how he would react so she remained solemn in the reveal.

Picard took a few moments to contemplate this particular piece of information, not quite sure what she was getting at, but he made his darnedest effort. The orchestra was performing a medley of songs from The Nutcracker and Data had asked him and the Doctor to attend as his 'honored guests'. Well, he had asked the Captain and told him he could bring someone. Knowing Beverly would be the most interested, he had offered the invitation to her one morning over breakfast. They joked then that it was a date and after the concert they returned to his cabin for a nightcap. It was then that it became a true date. One hesitant kiss led to another more passionate and soon they crossed the line between friends and...something more. They had agreed in the morning that they weren't ashamed of what happened, but that they shouldn't necessarily start dating, so they planned on acting like friends again until they each came to a decision about what to do with their relationship.

"Yes I do," Jean-Luc said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand for a little bit of emphasis. He looked at her, wondering why she seemed so sad. Had she come to her decision? But why label it as important news?

For the first time since entering the Ready Room, Beverly brought her gaze up to the Captain's. She gulped then blinked once, forcing the tears into submission. "I'm pregnant, Jean-Luc."

His grip on her hand tightened and she knew he had never expected any such news like that, so she observed his face carefully to judge his thoughts before he voiced them. She found it difficult to read him right now. Eventually his face softened and he let go of her hand, apparently finished thinking.

"How far along are you?" he asked quietly, emotion undetectable to the doctor.

"About seven weeks. Enough to experience morning sickness already," Beverly answered easily, realizing he probably didn't want to hear she had been ill. He looked up at her, however.

"Is that why you didn't join me for breakfast?" She nodded her head in response, desperate for more than questions from him. "Mm..." he nodded his own head as though thinking again. The red-head reminded herself to breathe, eyes closing a brief moment before looking at the man.

Too many minutes in silence passed and the doctor stood up. "Jean-Luc," she said sternly, his eyes coming up to greet hers, attention gained. "What..." she sighed. "What are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean, Beverly?" he asked, truly confused.

She breathed out an air of annoyance and flopped back down on the couch, cluing the man into her distress and own confusion. He turned to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We do nothing. You're pregnant. I never thought that I would have children, but the thought of one now...is comforting. Which, I realize sounds odd, but knowing that I will get the chance to be a father like my brother is, the chance to leave a legacy of sorts, is comforting," Jean-Luc said as insightfully as he could. "That is if _you_ want a child," he added quickly, last minute reminding himself that she hadn't voiced her opinion.

Beverly had been watching him the moment he spoke, grateful he was sharing more for her benefit and a smile graced her features when he finished. "I do," she responded softly, smile unwavering. He smiled back before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I guess this means we have a decision on where our relationship is headed," he said lightheartedly, causing his beloved to laugh easily.

"Indeed," she conceded, laughter still in her voice. "I love you, Jean-Luc."

"And I love you. I have always loved you."

Yes, this is a multi-chaptered story and I have a fair amount of those chapters already written so please don't say "continue plz" in the reviews. It annoys me to no end when people don't notice that the story is marked as "complete" and then ask for more in the reviews, so I'm saving you all the trouble of looking at the information for this story and letting you know NOW, it is going to continue.

I hope you enjoyed the first installment.


	2. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any part of the Star Trek series.

**Building a Life**

**Chapter 2**

"You enjoy it don't you?"

"Hm?" Beverly turned to look at her lunch partner.

"Pregnancy."

"Yes I suppose I do. There's no comparable feeling to being pregnant and for some reason I love that feeling. Some women I've cared for have loathed the feeling, and others are more neutral, but there's a few, myself included, who enjoy being pregnant," the doctor explained, unsure where Deanna stood since she was only pregnant once and for such a short period of time. They had talked over subspace about the experience but they didn't get too far in depth.

"I've heard a few people discuss it before. I can't say for sure myself because my pregnancy was so unexpected and strange, but I can imagine the enjoyment over creating a life. There's a saying that pregnant women glow and that must be the feeling you're talking about. It certainly emanates from you," Deanna said, laughing lightly afterward.

Beverly smiled at her friend before taking in a spoonful of soup. She was now 25 weeks pregnant, just in the beginning of her third trimester, well past morning sickness, but well into back pain. Jean-Luc had been staying up later as her pregnancy progressed, her only guess at his late nights being the clutter of PADDs on his desk. She presumed they were about pregnancy and babies due to his desire for knowledge and preparation. Of course, nothing could prepare their dedicated Captain for fatherhood, but she didn't let him know that.

A month after telling the essential crew and friends about the expectancy, Jean-Luc had insisted Beverly move into his quarters due to its larger size and she had agreed, Wesley and Data offering to assist in the transfer. They replicated a crib and a changing table in her second trimester and agreed on a suitable spot within the bedroom.

The doctor was drawn from her thoughts of the past weeks by the curiously full Ten-Forward. People had been trickling in but she assumed that was because it was the normal lunch period for most shifts, but it looked like there was nary a bare space in the room, except around her. Suddenly a soft hand rested on her shoulder, bringing her attention around. It was Jean-Luc. Smiling. Slowly he lowered himself down on to one knee and held out a box.

"Beverly Crusher," a lull fell over the room, everyone knowing what was coming next, afraid to breath and ruin the moment. "Will you marry me?"

Tears came to her eyes. Happy tears. "Of course!" she exclaimed, holding his face with her hands since she didn't feel comfortable falling to the floor to hug him. He smiled, slid the ring on her finger and stood up to plant a kiss on her lips. Only in an occasion like this, would Jean-Luc ever display affection in front of his crew, but she didn't care at the moment. Beverly looked over at Deanna who had the widest grin on her face and a mischievous look on her face. "You helped with this, didn't you?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Doctor Picard," she responded.

"It's not official yet," Beverly laughed lightly.

"Well let's make it official," Jean-Luc suggested. She turned to him, having stood up a moment ago.

"Are you serious?"

"Everyone's here and Riker has been officiated in lieu of me so we needn't wait if you don't want to," he stated, a glow still in his eyes from the acceptance. Beverly looked around the room, there was Geordi, Worf, Data, Riker standing beside Deanna, Guinan, O'Brien, and Wesley. When their eyes met, Wesley came to his mother and embraced her.

"Why wait any longer, mom?" he told her, in a sense giving her his blessing. Pulling back she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Wes." Beverly turned back to her lover, a slight blush on her face due to the crowd they had accumulated. "Alright. Let's get married today."

It was quite a quick affair: bouquet provided by the replicator, bridesmaids easily determined and best man serving uncertainly, but really the only choice Jean-Luc could make with Riker serving as Officiator. Despite their joy at tying the knot, both husband and wife held back their passion when required to kiss at the end of the ceremony. They didn't like to put their relationship on display for the entire ship, but this was one instance it was called for.

"Thank you, Data, for serving as my best man."

"You are welcome, sir, but I still do not understand what it was I was meant to do in that position," Data stated, a confused look on his face as he continued to work on the problem.

"Traditionally, if the groom had tried to run before the wedding because of cold feet, you would have been the one to rationalize with him and convince him to go through with it. And as you saw, you held and then gave the ring to Jean-Luc when it was asked for in the vows," Beverly explained to the android.

"I understand, Doctor. Thank you," Data turned to Jean-Luc. "It would be unwise, Captain, to not marry Doctor Crusher for many reasons, one of which—"

"Thank you Data," Jean-Luc said in his typical 'stop talking Data' voice, while the others chuckled at the android's naivety.

Beverly shook her head lightly, still in the captain's arms, unwilling to let him go for the moment. He didn't mind considering the joviality in the room and his own happiness. When they were left relatively alone for a moment, she decided to mention something to her husband. Husband...how great that sounded.

"You know..." she started in a keen voice. "...The honeymoon will have to wait until after the baby is born, right?"

"Hm, that is true, but I thought a portion of the honeymoon could start today," he said in the same conniving voice.

"How so?" she asked, knowing he wasn't referring to making love as she frowned about the practice this late into pregnancy.

"Doctor Selar has informed me that Sickbay is taken care of and doesn't require its CMO for the rest of the day should she wish to take the afternoon off and spend it relaxing with her new husband," Jean-Luc informed her before kissing her cheek lightly.

"I suppose the CMO would enjoy some time off, although with her husband..."

"Beverly..." he warned.

"I'm just kidding, Jean-Luc," she smiled and kissed him briefly. "I'd love to hear some Shakespeare if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

I hope you enjoyed the second installment.


	3. The Presence

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any part of the Star Trek series.

**Building a Life**

**Chapter 3**

Picard rolled his neck side to side on the transporter pad having been sitting down for the better part of the day. Delegations and meetings back to back were by far his least favorite thing to attend. He was good at it and that's why everyone asked for him to delegate or simply be there as a third party observer, but he wished they would send another official now and then. Briefly he brought his shoulders to his ears and let them drop in a minute stretch of its own. Before he could step down though, the doors to the room open and Will Riker came in.

"Captain, welcome back," he greeted.

"Thank you, Number One. Everything run smoothly during my absence?" Picard asked, taking the two steps down to 'ground level', eyes trained on his right-hand man.

"Yes they did and something else happened too. You should follow me," he said, careful to make sure his voice was light and happy-sounding. It was certainly nothing troubling but he wanted it to remain a secret as long as possible. Picard glanced at O'Brien for a moment who smiled at him, knowing what it was about. He nodded at Riker and followed him into the hallway then the turbolift, wondering why all the secrecy. The taller man made sure to ask for the deck number instead of their destination.

Soon they exited the lift and headed to the middle of the deck and entered. Doctor Selar was sitting in the CMO's office as she had been the past few weeks in lieu of Beverly. When she saw the Captain and Riker enter she stood from the desk and walked into the room.

"Captain," she nodded in greeting, receiving the same from him. "Doctor Crusher went into labor at 1100 hours and gave birth at 1754 hours to a healthy baby girl," she informed the man, who's expression immediately changed to that of shock and a little disappointment at not being there for his wife. "If you will follow me you can meet your daughter, however Doctor Crusher is currently resting and we must let her rest." The Vulcan headed into the maternity section of Sickbay where Beverly was covered in a blanket, head turned on its side sleeping and a newborn-style crib sat at the end of the biobed.

Selar and Riker held back near the entrance to the room, watching as Picard slowly made his way to the crib. Once there he placed his hands on the edge and peered over. There she was, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, thumb in her mouth, cooing in her sleep. The man couldn't help but smile at the sight. This was his child, his daughter. He reached toward her slowly, and put a hand lightly on her forehead. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever touched and her hair was a wispy blonde color.

"Jean-Luc?" came the groggy voice of his companion, bringing his attention to the biobed.

"Beverly," he said walking around to her. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face, smiling widely at her. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

The CMO smiled at her husband, reaching for one of his hands. "Now we just need a name," she told him. She had picked her son's first name, so she was allowing Jean-Luc to choose their daughter's first name, so long as it was normal enough to her standards.

"What do you want to name her?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I think you should decide."

Picard's smile faded briefly, not quite expecting this information. He had never really thought about a name for their child—gender a mystery until the birth—so he was quite unprepared for the opportunity. He took his time running through names before settling on one that pleased him.

"Angelique," he said, smiling again this time in reminisce. "It was my grandmother's name."

"I think it's a great name, Jean-Luc," Beverly told him before she had to yield to the yawn building in her body.

"Get some rest, my dear. You deserve it," Jean-Luc said in a soft voice before leaning up and giving her a sweet kiss. He stood up and walked back to the crib to watch his daughter for a few more minutes.

"Welcome to the Enterprise, my Angelique."

I hope you enjoyed the third installment.


	4. The Struggle

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any part of the Star Trek series.

Author's Note: Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews and support of this story. I wanted to clear some small things up real quickly. Wesley was not Picard's best man because Picard is not 'friends' in the traditional sense with Wes so Riker or Data would take that place, but because Riker was administering the wedding he couldn't be best man. Picard was in very important diplomatic meetings and it would have been inappropriate if they interrupted him, so he missed the birth and Beverly knew her child was sleeping so she was 'tame' when Picard came to see her. I hope you enjoy the next adventure.

**Building a Life**

**Chapter 4**

He had jumped over many hurdles in his life, sometimes literally as he was a great runner in the Academy, surprising the senior competitors and professors in his first year. This was one hurdle he was having a particularly difficult time overcoming and he was determined but his energy had been waning as late. Who could blame him though? Not that he wanted any kind of sympathy, in fact most times going so far as frowning upon it, especially from his crew. He let out a sigh of frustration, loud enough to reach the other end of his cabin.

"Angelique, please hold still," he pleaded with the ever squirming and giggling 10 month old. All she did in response was blow a raspberry and giggled again. He smiled at that but shook it away because he couldn't just let her go around without a diaper. The first-time father held one tiny ankle in his hand as he attempted to grab the other so he could place a diaper under the baby the way he had seen Beverly do so adeptly. Of course, this was her second child and she was a doctor so she was somewhat of an expert on the subject. Every time he went to grab the other foot though, she jerked and his hold on her other foot released.

He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, unaware his wife was leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom watching his struggle. A small smile spread on her face as she brushed aside a lock of auburn hair. Deciding he had endeavored alone long enough, she approached the table and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Together, Jean-Luc," she suggested, smiling at him. He nodded slowly as she reached for Angelique's feet, holding them still as she lifted her bottom up. Jean-Luc grabbed the diaper nearby and placed it under their child and began to fasten the container to his daughter.

He chuckled when they finished. "How are you so good at this?"

"Lots of practice, my dear," she said pecking him on the cheek before moving over to their shared closet to pick out some civilian clothes. He watched her for a moment and then turned his attention back to the now relatively still baby. She laughed a little when their gaze met.

"And what are you laughing at Angelique?" he asked picking her up and holding her on his hip for a moment as he sifted through the various baby clothes they had replicated a few days ago. "It amazes me how often we have to get her new clothing," he informed his wife.

"Children are in a constant stage of change and development, babies in particular. Their heads develop quicker than their bodies so you're always going to need new shirts for them at this age. Why don't you put her in the little pink frilly dress Marie made and sent us with the wine Robert insisted you needed. She has a date later today," Beverly said as she multitasked with changing her own clothing.

"Date?" Jean-Luc asked standing up after finding the piece of cloth.

The CMO chuckled lightly. "Some of the kids invited her to their tea party this afternoon. Of course, I will be there as well, but the invitation went to Angelique."

The Captain stared at the woman for a moment, wondering why their daughter, unable to talk or really interact with the other children was going to a tea party. Deciding he would never really understand, he shook his head of it and placed the baby back on the changing table, sitting up this time. "Alright. Let's get you dressed," he told the girl, first pulling the dress carefully over her head and then negotiated one arm than the other through their respective holes. Sensing a presence beside him, he turned his head to see Beverly at his side again.

"Aren't you the prettiest little girl on the ship," she cooed at her baby before picking her up and cuddling her. Angelique giggled back in response, happy to be in her mother's arms and receiving the attention she always received in the mornings when both her parents were around. Jean-Luc marveled at mother and daughter for a moment before wrapping an arm around his wife.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker. Just like her mother," he informed her.

"No, she'll just be playing hard-to-get," Beverly quipped back.

"_That _was playing hard-to-get? Beverly..." he chastised good-naturedly. She laughed lightly.

"Hey. I came around. Eventually," she admitted. "Breakfast now, Jean-Luc," she told her husband, handing their daughter to him. She was attempting to get him better acquainted with baby duties, but it was a slow hard learn. He got frustrated easily and kept the steam in so as not to frighten Angelique, so he became quite annoyed when relieved of baby watch by her, but he needed the practice.

He sighed, breakfast duty being the most troublesome with their constantly fidgeting child. He knew she was hungry because she pawed at the spoon when he came close to her mouth but that turned into a messy affair because she would shake it loose and the food would spill onto the high-chair table. Thankfully they had a good-coverage bib to protect her princess dress, as he called it. "What shall we have this morning, Angelique? Bananas? Cereal?" He replicated both as well as a small bottle of room-temperature milk to wash it down. After bringing them to the table and out of reach of his daughter he returned to the replicator, asked for hot Earl Grey and a couple of croissants for himself. "Beverly?"

"Hm? Oh. Ham and cheese omelette and coffee please," she requested, picking up their quarters of disregarded clothes and some baby toys in order to find the two work PADDs she had brought the previous night. She needed to prepare for a surgery today and she wanted a quick reminder of things. Once she found the PADDs she returned to the table and took a sip of the coffee first, eyes glued to the device, both because her desire to refresh her memory and to subconsciously tell Jean-Luc he was on his own feeding Angelique.

Jean-Luc also took a sip of his drink before spooning into the banana food. He reached out for one of his daughter's hands in an attempt to keep it from the utensil as he guided it toward her mouth. Immediately Angelique's other hand reached for the spoon and took a grasp but it was in her mouth before she could shake it for fun. The father sighed, hoping this was a good sign. He took another spoonful and led it to her mouth again, not holding her hand this time. Angelique giggled and grabbed on with both hands, preventing the man from moving it any closer to her mouth. Before he pulled away or let go, Beverly piped up.

"Let her try and bring it to her mouth. Just keep a light grasp on it." Jean-Luc nodded slowly in ascent, turning his attention to the bubbly child, letting her pull on the spoon. Her mouth opened wide and the utensil entered, lips clamping down as she suckled the food down her throat. He pulled the spoon carefully out of her mouth with a pop and he grinned. "It's good for her to learn to feed herself. She's watched us all this time and now wants to do it herself, but you need to be there so she doesn't swallow the spoon too. Remember when I told you she was at the grasping stage early? Picking toys up and letting them fall again? That is why she reaches for the spoon and because it is near her mouth."

"I see," Jean-Luc said in amazement, wiping the corner of his daughter's mouth with a smile. Beverly watched the two interact, a warm glow in her heart at the sight. He was going to become a great father; she could already tell. Her gaze soon returned to the PADD as the man began feeding their child again.

"I have a feeling you'll enjoy that tea party."

I hope you enjoyed the fourth installment.


End file.
